This invention relates to a hood for a motor vehicle trunk, particularly a hood for a luggage compartment, for example the trunk compartment at the back of the vehicle.
Luggage placed in the trunk of a vehicle can hinder closing of the hood.
When the trunk is closed manually, the operator observes this hindrance and acts accordingly, particularly by moving the offending luggage.
When the trunk is closed automatically following an order given by an operator, the operator might not notice the hindrance, but continuation of the closing movement can damage the luggage or the closing mechanism.
Some trunks are equipped with curtains that protect luggage to prevent this problem and the operator then pulls the curtain tight to check that the luggage is actually within the space delimited by the curtain. This type of solution requires that the operator should do something and requires special equipment.